ObGyn Doctor
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: In this biggest hospital in Tokyo, there are so many doctors who are in charge of every specialist possible. From that many division, there are a few specialist with many ambiguity. Unfortunately, our main characters are within it.
1. Chapter 1

- 1 -

It's 7 o'clock in Tokyo Hospital. The nurses and also doctors look quite busy to prepare. Including her, the famous specialist from male gynecology division which known as Andrologist. In this place, she's the only woman in that division. With beautiful tiny face, wavy brunette, and curvy body, almost 100 percent people believe that she's not a virgin anymore. Even so, her inner beauty cannot be blame either. Rumor said that with her soft gaze, boys will cum immediately.

That's the reason why she's hated by so many female senior doctors. But she never give a damn, at least she still has her best friends whom can be annoying sometimes, like a bunch of people in white coat who suddenly yells "Hey, porn doctor!" Thinking about that is really making her want to kick them in the stomach. Her steps stop as she turns around to face them.

"I'M NOT PORN, YOU DUMBASS!"

Then silence can be heard in the entire corridor, as Mikan Sakura moves her eyeballs aside to find a certain raven haired doctor with a frown toward people who yelled at her a moment ago. Them to be exact, because when she looks again, she found out that they're not friends from her division. "I-i'm sorry Miss Mikan, w-we're yelling at Natsume." they said then run quickly to their room.

And suddenly she remembers that name again.

Natsume Hyuuga, the handsome man from her high school that took his study to be an obstetrician.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Tell my sorry to your friends, Natsume."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nope, I just think, is it right for you to say sorry? I think about dragging them here to bow at you." he said, still looked slightly angry.

She chuckles lightly to hear it from him. In fact, this is the first time they talk to each other. She thought he's a strict person according to his stoic expression. "That's okay. My friends usually call me like that too, so even though it's kind of annoying, but I'm fine with it." then silence again because they eat their breakfast in the canteen. "By the way, I'm-"

"Mikan Sakura. I know your name."

Her mouth closed for a moment. She never thought that he'll know her name. On the school day, they never talk either. "You are Natsume Hyuuga, right? I assume you hear my friends talk about 'porn doctor' quite often, huh?" then laughs awkwardly.

"...kinda." Then silent again until their meal finished.

"So maybe, I'll see you soon, Natsume. Thank you very much." she stands up then bow to him before turns around and go to her room. Suddenly, her hand is grabbed by him.

"What..for? The thank you I mean." He asked.

"Thank you for accompany me eating breakfast." She smiles.

"..."

"..." She can't talk either. Instead, she looks at his hand which still grabs her tight.

"Sorry." He slowly releases his hand "I just.. never thought that there's also the same person who has same nickname as I do."

"I think we can be a really close friend in the future, Natsume" She smiles then bid a farewell together with him who seems to still thinking about stuffs she never know.

* * *

"Mikan Sakura," her brown eyes look above and find her sexy senior who always has a grudge on her. "I heard you ate your breakfast with doctor Hyuuga."

"Why? He just helped me this morning."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you trying to seduce him too?"

She frowns but decided to hold her anger. It's usual to have a fight about boys-she-doesn'-even-know with this senior from surgery division. "I'm sorry? I don't remember ever seduce anyone here."

"Or maybe you asked him to keep a secret about last night."

"What kind of last night do you expect?"

"You know, sex-"

She hits her desk hard and eyed her like an eagle, finally can't stand it. "Senior, I respect you, but I never slept with doctor Hyuuga, so can you leave now before the patient queue is getting longer?"

The female surgeon looks really angry at her before going out from her office. She releases a loud sigh to calm herself before another patient enter the room.

Sometimes, she ever think to end all of it. She had so many traumatic condition in her carrier. Almost been raped by her own patient a moment ago, bad rumor about her being a whore. Anything. And she never think to shed a tear about all of it.

"Good afternoon, Sir." she smiles to greet the new patient.

* * *

He grabs his raven hair quite hard when the last patient went out. Today is really an absurd day for him. Talk to Mikan Sakura is an understatement. She hardly ever talk to men of other division, unless the boys greet her first. He closes his eyes to calm down. He never guess that her pheromone will be this strong. Ruka and Koko from the same division as her ever said that she's the most dangerous person on earth but he's not really believe them until it's really happening to him.

The sense of protecting her.

"How can this be?" He grabs hir hair harder to get rid of her.

"Yes, how can you talk to Mikan Sakura, Hyuuga?" a cold tone suddenly appear in his office. He quickly glares at his cousin who is also her best friend from obstetric division, Hotaru Imai.

"She wants to tell her apology to the obstetrician she accidentally yelled at." He talks as calm as possible. He avoids her glare because it's making him more annoying. "What's with you and her? Are you lesbian? Protecting her like that."

"You wanna die soon, Hyuuga? I'm normal. I just don't know what will a nasty guy like you do to her."

"Call Ruka and go with him. I don't think I can stand much longer to not punch you here and now."

"I know both of you. Natsume Hyuuga, the perfect obstetrician, never fall in love to girl other than—"

"Go home, Imai."

"I appreciate your everlasting love toward her. But boys will always be boys. And she's worst with that."

"..."

* * *

"Good evening, Sir." She smiles at her last patient. Finally. All person in her division are gone to a national symposium, so it's only her who is responsible today. Her nurse's already gone home due to family thing, and also all the hospital worker, except the night-shift doctor who will come soon. "Which part is sick?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"My penis is aching to enter you."

"Pardon me?"

* * *

He closed his room with tired expression. Thinking about her the whole day is the main reason. A few years ago, he decided to give up on her. She's way too far to reach. They're never interact. They're never be in the same class. They're never cross path. But today, for a few minutes, he sits on the same table, chatting like they are an old friend. Thinking about it making his head spinning again. How she can be so kind to him, a person she never know, the opposite sex she's not really appreciate.

Then he remember his cousin's word again. About her patient attack, he's sure she's really shock by that. But she can still continue her work. 'To help people,' that's her reason Imai told him before going to a seminar she must attend. "How many guys on earth who won't fall for her?" he let out his inner thought. When suddenly a loud thud can be heard from a room. He turns to see the doctor's name and bulges his eyes. Doctor Mikan Sakura. He bangs the door, but it locked. He put his ears on the door and really sure that there's still voices inside.

"Help—ah!"

With all his might, he broke the door. His crimson eyes turn mad to see her on the wall, pinned by a guy who is busy with her body. His mind blank and all of the sudden, his fist has already landed on his face, making him lost concious then call the security to bring the patient out. "Mi—Doctor Sakura, are you okay? Hei!" Her breath is crazy. Her flawless skin are reds in many parts, signalling a rough force from the crazy patient. "I'll take you home, where're your thing?"

"Th-thank you. I'm fine. I'm fine." She said that while trembling and mouth as dry as autumn leaf. "M-my friend Hotaru will pick me up soon after her seminar, so—"

He quickly embraces her tight. He can't stand seeing her almost raped and looks dying. The raven haired man takes a glass from her desk. "Drink it. I'll hold the glass. Don't worry." He moves the glass slowly until it's fine for her to drink and calmer. "Are you okay now? Anything hurt?" He examine her and also fix her clothes.

"Hurt is fine. I think that man need to be brought to the physiatrist."

Her word makes him stunned. How can she still think about her patient in this kind of situation? "Doctor Sakura, I don't think you are fine right now."

She smiles weakly "Doctor Hyuuga, aren't we friend? Why are you still calling me with that name?"

His red eyes bulged. His heart stops beating for a moment. Shock. His mouth dried when he heard her, on his embrace, calling him friend.

"Stop it, Mikan," he moves his gaze from her hazelnuts only to recognize her red lips and the red bruise on the left side of her neck. "If you keep doing that to anyone, I'll turn mad for sure."

"Doing what—hnng!"

"Relax, I know woman, I face them everyday. I just want to ease your pain." her eyes shut hard to feel his warm breath on her wound. She breathes faster again when his tongue touches her skin then lick it, suck it in slow pace, making her breath slower and without thinking grab the back of his clothes and head on his shoulder. He stopped sucking and caressing her back at the same time, then move his hand to her shoulder, making a barrier again so he won't forget their previous bound. "Feeling better now?"

"Very much." She smiles wholeheartedly "Thank you, Natsume."

He gulps but his gaze has already fixed to her. "I a...Has Hotaru called you?"

She picks out her Blackberry then sigh. "I guess go home alone is not a surprise." She said "She's a clever person, I bet tomorrow there will be a lot of place that wants to hire her."

"Is it often like this?"

"Not really. She picked me up only when I didn't bring my car like today. I know she's busy"

Natsume knows that she doesn't bring her car often, so he asks "You aren't mad?"

"Why should I? Hotaru is the kindest girl on eath." She smiles then packed her things before asking him to go out from the hospital together. "Nah, I'll see you tomorrow, Natsume."

Suddenly, like earlier, he captures her wrist again. "I'll accompany you home. I have my car."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Aren't we..friend?"

"It's not like that, I can't be a burden—"

"You're not a burden. Really. And period." He drags her with him "If that's your only reason, I'll make thousand reason to not leaving you here alone waiting for the latest bus."

"Is it...okay?"

"Yep." With that word, her mouth sealed in the whole trip.

* * *

Well, hello, fellow reader~ It's me hotaruyuzuka with the newest story.

Be free to leave a comment, okay?

Anyway, how many chapter do you want?


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 -

Since that day, Natsume and Mikan looks really close to each other. Added by the fact that Hotaru, Ruka, and Koko is out of town, they looks like a couple, said some people.

"Mikan Sakura," Her senior once again pay a visit to her office. "I thought I've told you to not getting near Doctor Hyuuga." Without her knowing, Natsume is going to enter the same room as she is. "He's the only person that didn't go crazy by your seduction. Why now, suddenly, you become so close to him?"

"We're just friend. If you want to date him, do it."

"Just friend? Imagine how he save you from the patient a few days ago."

"How did you.."

"Because I'm the one who recommended him to go to you. I heard you're good at sex."

Before she could speak, the senior eyes has bulged by the appearance of a tall raven haired man with deep frown "I definitely hate this kind of woman." he said coldly "Have you ever thought that she'll be traumatic?"

With words full of hatred, the surgeon sobs "There are so many female doctors who likes you. I like you, Doctor Hyuuga. Why are you doing it with her? Why always her?"

"Because she never doing something bad like this." He answers quite harsh.

"How did you know? Are you seduced by her too? Is she that good with sex?!"

Out of his mind, he pulled her collar hard "Listen, woman," That girl's so shock to see the calm Natsume Hyuuga looks really angry. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, but even I see women everyday, I still can't understand why you guys are over thinking about something unimportant."

That girl looks really teary by his word. "Why are you still say sorry to us? You're so kind, Doctor Hyuuga."

"I'm not kind enough." He said before letting go of his grab and looks at Mikan "And we never sleep together like you all said. I hope the rumor will be gone soon." then he's out of the room after putting the patient X-ray result on Mikan's desk.

* * *

He pulls his hair after the last patient gone. Again, today he interacted with her. The person he wanted to get rid of. He closes his eyes but she immediately comes, making him looks like crazy. He always think that she is too perfect for him. It will be a sin if he goes near her with this dirty mind because not only her pure heart, but also her appearance which makes him crazy. "What do I do?" he pulls his hair again. "If I'm still thinking about it then I—"

"Are you okay? I knocked but you didn't answer." His eyes bulged and quickly turns to see a beautiful brunette stands in front of his door. His mouth turns dry all of the sudden, moreover when she walks near him. Closer. Even closer to his face. Making him press his head harder to the chair. "Are you sick? Is there something wrong? I remember you said not to over thinking about something." But all he's doing is turns his face down.

"Get out. You should go home."

"I bring my car today. So it's okay if I go a little bit late."

"..."

"I want to say my thanks to you, Natsume. Because of you, the rumor is almost disappear. The senior also never glare at me, but I don't really like how they turn their face away from me."

Natsume can't focus to her words, instead he gulps down his saliva even though his mouth drying when she says a word.

"Natsume?"

"Please, leave."

"No," she grabs him on the cheeks so he looks at her well. "You are stress out by your work." His pupil dilated to see her mirrored on his eyes, a few inches away from his. He couldn't breath nor blink either. "Natsume, what's wrong?"

"Ah, fuck," with that last word, his lips sealed hers. He pushes himself so all of their front body stick together. One hand on hips, another one is on the back of her head. In another side, her hands are on his chest, gave up on pushing him and grabs his clothes tight instead. With smooth movement, she hitches. He knows the technique how to move it slow but rough and addicting at the same time. She steps back by the force of his tongue. The sound of erotic slaps of their tongue dancing is so hot in her ears.

"Ahng!" Her eyes shut with burn face because he pinches her ear before ghosting his palm toward her neck. All of the sudden, she already sits on the patient bed in his room while catching her breath. His mouth moves from the cavern to the crook of her neck where the previous mark are.

"Looks like it heals pretty well," then kiss it lightly. His other hand moves under her shirt then pulls down her bra to feel her already hard nipple.

"Nggh, Nat—!" Her moans making his hands move together to both side, pinching hers. A few minutes later, she's already flat on the bed with his teeth teasing her standing nipple. Her body jerk upward. "N-no, Nats—ume, ...s-stop."

As if the ghost of him disappear, his eyes snaps open then steps back until his back hit the wall. Hand covers his mouth. "What am I—"

"..." She fix her clothes quietly before standing before him. He can tell she's slightly trembling and he can't stand seeing it because of himself. "I ask you again, are you okay?" she asks with a lot of empathy in her voice. O_r is that_—

–_Disappointment?_

"No, I'm not. But I beg you, please leave now. Safely."

"..."

"I'm dangerous, Mikan."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Natsume." she said as calm and cheerful as usual after fell silent for a few seconds. "You too go home safely, okay?" then he heard the door closed as her steps gone. He pulled his hair hardest, feeling stupid and at the same time regretful because he knows she won't be this close ever again.

* * *

Am I updated it too soon? Uh, well~

First, I wanna say thanks to Nix for the first review and the compliment *hug*

Then thanks to 'They all start with P' also, it's not that I don't want to get some beta-reader. But, I'm currently searching for it.

Do you have any recommendation?

Be free to leave a review~


	3. Chapter 3

- 3 -

"Good morning, Doctor Sakura!"

"Oh, good morning," then she smiles toward the male senior, making them daydreaming in the next few minutes. Her brown shoes with easy heels can be heard by the raven haired doctor who also has just arrived. Her scent becomes stronger and stronger as his hand grabs the office door knob. "Good morning, Natsume." But all he's doing is ignoring it and silently walks inside his room. Leaving her with shock expression and also a few doctors around, seeing the kind Doctor Natsume Hyuuga like that.

"Why is he being so harsh to Doctor Sakura?"

"I heard he has a lot of pressure lately."

"Even he is kind, but Doctor Mikan is kinder. How could him?"

"Aren't they dating?"

She turns her head to hear a lot of comment in the morning. _Dating?_ Since when? What kind of rumor is spreading now? She keeps thinking about it the whole day until it's unbearable for her not to get distracted and mad. Even if people said she's flawless, but she never date anyone. She always reject to be exact. She never want to date. Angry because he ignores her so suddenly, she asks the nurse to call him after the work time is over. If he doesn't want to come, she'll wait the whole night.

* * *

Natsume walks to the parking lot quite late because he keeps thinking about Mikan's invitation. But then he decided to go home due to his unstoppable addiction toward her. He can't hold his inner sense of making her immediately his. He's already in love with her for almost ten years and it's unrequited. How can he easily tells her now? He closes his eyes while picking out his car key and suddenly his gaze stops at the pearl colored Mercedes which belong to her. He turns to face the hospital building. "Why so late?" he murmurs "Is she for real?" Then he runs back to the hospital to check if she's okay.

"Ah, you finally come, Natsume." She greets him cheerfully. "I'm sorry, the milk tea is not warm anymore."

"You seriously wait?" He said unbelievable "What if I didn't come, Stupid?"

"Who do you call stupid?" She pouts but still asking him to sit. "I know you'll come."

"I almost went home a few minute ago." He said as a matter of fact-ly.

"Still, I know you'll come. Because you're a kind person."

"I told you that I'm dangerous, right? Why?"

She drinks the liquid from the can before stand up and walks toward him "Your brain are so packed right now." She lean her face near him. Her palms ghosting from his biceps to his palm which quickly grabs her tight but gently "How honest of you."

His cold sweat appears one by one. "Stop it right now or I can't hold myself anymore."

She smiles wickedly "You're the first friend I wanted to do this with. Why are people always think that I'm flawless?" She quickly freeing her hand from his suddenly weak grips. "I'll give you a priceless information that only Hotaru knew."

"..."

"I never told my name to men that wanted a hand job from me."

His eyes bulged to hear some naughty words from her "You did what?!"

She smirks "You think 25 years old woman can't go to the club? At least they pay me."

"You sleep with them?"

"Nope. Just a blissful cum." She said while zipping down his pants. "And that's what I'll do to you right now." Before he could say no, she's already caressing his penis from outside his under ware. "Be thankful that you're the only person that knows my name and doesn't need to pay."

He groans when her skin touch him without any barrier "Why—do you do this to me?" his body stiffened when she adds the pressure. "Stop it, I command you."

"I'll make you relieve. You don't have to worry either about me getting pregnant." she slaps his outer skin toward the penis, making him moans loudly. "And people won't hear you that easily in this hour."

"You don't have to—oh!" Even if he's trying so hard to resist, it's her speciality. She's just doing it too right. He even hitches which only her can make him in this state. "I'll worry about this for sure." His eyes shut with hands grips the chair until his knuckles go white.

"Eh, why?" she stops for a second to look at the breathless Natsume.

"Because—urgh!" the pre-cum drips slowly on her hand and he feels like he'll come in any second to see it. "I'll force you to suck at it."

"I'll resist."

"Don't talk like everything is easy for you, damn it!"

"Shut up." She kisses him in easy pace but he quickly grabs her head to force himself going in further. She puts more pressure to him so he'll let go of her while grunting. "I told you I can resist, right? If your speciality are women, men are my speciality."

"You make me dream too high." He said and groans at the same time "You are the only girl I ever love. You're the only girl on my wildest dream." her eyes bulged by his confession. "I've tried to give up on you because we never cross path. But you make me want you again. You are the reason I get so stressful these day."

"Then make yourself brave. You never know."

"Tch, you make everything feel so easy again, Mikan. How can you be so perfect? You're the only woman who can make me feel so cowardly." his tone gets higher when he feels himself getting near.

"You've know this side of me. I'm not perfect."

"Yeah, my first and only love." She's fastening the pace so he moans louder. "Mikan, please." groans "Be mine."

She never thought that because of this guy. For the first time, she doesn't want to say no. "I will."

With that, he comes while screaming her name. "I love you so, Mikan." he said, still breathless.

Her face goes red to realize all of her doing. "I—a I never thought that it'll be this embarrassing to do it to a person I know."

He kisses her lightly on the head and zips up his pants before cleaning his semen all over, including her hand with the baby wet tissue on her desk. "Thank you so much. For making me really relieve after all this years."

She moves away her face. "I'm sorry, this is the first time I feel like this. I never date..so...,"

Once again he relieves because he's also her first love. "Me too. It's my first time dating. And I hope it'll be you forever." he takes her hand. "So, let's go home?" Then she smiles after picking up her things then go home.

* * *

Updated and thanks for the review~

to natsumefruit, I hope this one doesn't leave you hanging. It's still on going though.

to nix, I still don't have any idea how she'll react. But maybe I'll mention it in some chapters.

to sNaNa, thank you~ here, I updated it just like what you ask.

Be free to review, mate~


	4. Chapter 4

- 4 -

"_A-ah! Natsume! Y-your—God!"_

"_..."_

"_I'll come! I'll come! Hyaa!"_

"_Let's come together."_

"_Natsume!"_

His eyes snaps open with crazily fast breath. That dream keeps bugging him these day. Him, making love with her. His first, one and only girlfriend, Mikan Sakura. He groans to see a big lump under his pants. True that dream was coming everyday in his teenage day, but if it's coming lately it's making him harder to press his need. He have to make some self suggestion everyday to calm himself down because he doesn't want to lose her. She's just to precious compared to his beastly need.

* * *

"_Harder, Natsume! Drive me faster!"_

"_Are you sure? Don't regret it."_

"_I'm surely su—yaaah!"_

"Not again!" He quickly sits down on his bed. Another morning with distracting wet dream about her and him. He looks at the clock and shock to see that he's almost late. He quickly take a cool shower before dashing to the hospital. He begins his activity like usual, everyday, facing girls' vagina. Suddenly he thought to himself, why he never go horny to see it while to Mikan, he'd come in a second just because of her smile.

* * *

He keeps daydreaming when he waits for Mikan to pack her thing before going home. "I wonder, Natsume."

"A-about what?"

Her eyebrows raise to see Natsume so panic. "Nothing important. Just about your speciality." she looks at him "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing important either." He looks at her. "Still so many work?"

"Tomorrow there'll be an operation for 60 years old man. His prostate is at its worst condition." for the first time for Natsume, he sees her sigh deeply. "I don't want to disappoint his family." He looks at her every movement, the over so kind doctor who's worry about her patient safety. Then an imaginary light bulb appears on his head. He surprisedly hugs her from behind. "Hyaa!" he puts his head on her shoulder, breath in her sweet scent.

"I just want to make you calm."

"God, Natsume." she laughs, but not for him. He looks deeply at her hazelnuts that's already closed to smell his fresh scent. Almost the same words she said in his dream. "Thank you very much."

"..."

"..."

"You want to know my speciality, right?" He suddenly lift her to her desk. She just eyed him in confusion. "My speciality is not too far from you." His palm touches her butt that's still covered by her creamy silk knee length dress. Slowly it moves inside, in front of her under ware. "Unexpectedly we have something in common. How do I call it? Hand job to stranger?"

Her eyes bulged when his lips meets hers, hands touching her flat stomach. For a few minutes, tongue battle happened between them until their saliva become so sticky when he let go of the breathless Mikan. Slowly but sure, his hand goes inside the under ware. "Thank goodness. Wet already." She blushes to hear him said that. "Why so shy? It'll be easier to examine if it's wetter."

"W-what are you going to check?"

Now, it's his time to smirk. "Everything." then his middle finger went inside.

"Hnggh!" She moans "B-b-but I never done any genital examination, N-natsume. W-what if my hymen broke?"

He stops moving. "You're still a virgin?"

She nods shyly "S-so please take away your finger."

"There are no boys who ever done this to you, right?" He asked again with a very happy tone, doesn't hear any of Mikan's previous word.

"Of course. S-so please—A-ah!"

She plants her head on one of his shoulder with hands grips on his back tightly. He pumps his middle finger in easy pace while nearing his lips to her ear, whispering "Learn my best speciality well, okay?" then he's going faster. "Or should I say, shall we begin the examination, madam?" She doesn't reply. Instead, she tried her hard to press her moan because she thinks it's too embarrassing. "I assume you never please yourself either."

"Stop playing with me. Are you doing this to your patients too?"

"Nope. Special service for miss Mikan Sakura only." He enters another digit of his huge finger, making her bite her lower lips. "First, is outer examination, to check if you are free from bad bacterial." He slows his pace when he realizes her biting her lips to hard. "From my sensitive touch, You're perfectly healthy. So I move to another examination, vaginal tussae, to check your pelvic width."

"Don't play dumb, Natsume! Do you think I don't know? Your fingers are not suppose to be there if you want to check it!"

He smirks which she finds it really hot. "Oh, how clever, miss Mikan."

"Doctor Hyuuga, I said—ohh!" She buries her head to his shoulder again due to his faster pace. He can hear her pressed moan on his shoulder, together with her tight grip. "A-ah, ..stop..don't...stop."

He moves up her red face with his other hand. "Don't stop? Okay then." He smirks to see her half open eyes and wet lips. "Dear Mikan, I also want to open my last card to you. Only you." he doesn't mention Hotaru in purpose. His fingers slip out to pull down her under ware so it won't wet too much for her to be uncomfortable later then goes inside again with one longest finger teasing her vaginal wall.

"A-ah! Natsume! Y-your finger—God!" She yells louder when in insert a finger once again.

"I did this to every whore I want. But only with one finger and no special treatment." he confess "I don't know, but every time I'm doing it, my penis is taking it's relieve time, not getting hard like what you're doing to me sinfully." He puts his thumb inside her mouth. "You can suck. It has better feeling."

She's doing it with eyes closed, finally getting a relieve from his doing. "Now the main part for you to have a trip to heaven." with that word he pumps faster.

"A-ah—aahhh! N-no, no!" her head shakes hard, trying to resist the weird feeling. Her feet spread further without her consent.

"Come on. First cum, Mikan." He moves his hand inhumanly. Twirl it to give another new sensation for her. Curl it so her wall can feel him more. "Ah, sorry, I can't put another finger in due to your virginity." He said coolly. But she doesn't answer, instead she moans louder every second possible.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Her body sweating and also bumping up and down together like his fingers. Faster. Harder. "Natsume—aaahh!" then she falls breathless to his shoulder as he pulls out the fingers. "Thank you, even though I don't really need it."

"You're very welcome, my love."

* * *

Thank you so much, nix, for the review in evey chapter 'w')/

Now let's continue and she what's gonna happen,

shall we?


End file.
